


High In Love

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 21:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: Dean's been fighting his feelings for you for a long time. But what happens when you're so doped up on drugs after a bad hunt that you confess your own feelings?





	High In Love

Dean never much liked small talk. It was boring. Unnecessary. Silence gave him time to think about the important things. But when it came to his baby sister – when it came to you – no talk was ever small.  
"  
Weather was important. The stain you found on your favourite shirt was as exciting as a roller coaster. No matter what you had to say, you were never boring. Never unnecessary. Silence was never better because there was nothing more important than how you burnt your toast that morning. 

If he took the time to think about it, he would realise that in one conversation with you, he would smile more than he ever had his entire life. 

Like right now – he’d never been more focused than he was as you told him about the trouble you had picking the right plums to buy at the market that morning. 

Your eyes shone and your smile was wide as though you were telling him the most exciting news in the world. And he believed it because it was you. And if Dean loved anything in this world it was his baby sister. 

He was leaning back against the counter in the kitchen. You stood in front of him, waving your arms as you recited the story of how you almost bought home rotten plums. He smiled, his eyes trained on yours as he listened. His burger forgotten on the table by Sam. His beer dangling from his fingertips. 

“Anyway,” you breathed as your arms dropped and you let out one last chuckle. “That was my morning. I should go. I have some yoga to do. Have fun with your burger.”

Dean chuckled and pushed off the counter. “I will.” 

You started to leave but he called to you with an expectant look. You smiled and went back to plant a kiss on his cheek, placing your hands against his chest for balance. Before you could pull away, he wrapped his arms around you and pressed kisses to your face until you laughed and pushed him away. 

You ruffled Sam’s hair as you walked out. He grumbled but Dean saw his lips curl up in a smile. 

Dean’s fingers tightened around his beer as took his seat in front of his burger.

“I don’t know how you listen to her,” Sam said with a shake of his head as Dean began eating. 

Dean frowned, his cheeks filled with bread and meat. “What?”

Sam looked up from the newspaper he’d been reading. “I mean, don’t get me wrong. She’s my little sister – I love her more than anything, even you.” Dean rolled his eyes. “But she rambles. A lot. About … meaningless stuff. I mean, plum shopping?”

Dean shrugged. “It’s not meaningless to me.”

Sam’s brows shut up. “Really? You mean to tell me you listened to all of that?” Dean nodded. “We – I mean – why?”

Dean’s brows furrowed once more as though it were obvious. “Because I care about her. If she’s gonna get all excited about plums, I’m right there with her. What? You can’t be happy that she’s happy?”

Sam leaned back with a sigh. “Of course I am. I just mean … I don’t know – I guess I just don’t pay as much attention to her stories as you do.”

Dean lifted his shoulder. “We have different ways of showing her we care. You tell her. I listen to her. Who gives a crap?”

“Maybe,” Sam murmured. He dragged his bottom lip through his teeth as he watched Dean. 

The elder Winchester rolled his eyes after a moment of feeling his brother’s stare. “What?” Dean said as he slapped his burger back down on the plate.

Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. “You remember that rumour Garth told us was going around the hunters. About you and Y/N?”

“Yeah,” Dean said. Sam gave him an expectant look. “What the hell, Sam? You really think that’s true? Y/N is a damn saint, you really think me and her are …?”

“You can’t say it.”

“Of course not,” Dean growled. “You think you could say that out loud?”

Sam shrugged. “Or maybe you’re –”

“Don’t even say it.”

Sam sighed. “I’m not saying I think you and Y/N are sleeping together.”

“Then what the hell are you saying, Sam?” Dean snapped. 

Sam pressed his lips together and gave his brother a sad look. “I’m saying … I think you want to sleep with her. I think you’re in love with her, Dean.”

Dean’s lips parted in shock as he stared at his little brother. All the dark thoughts he’d squashed for years came bubbling to the surface. All the thoughts he’d convinced himself weren’t really his. 

His chair screeched along the floor when he stood from the table. Sam protested and called after him. He turned back when he reached the door.

“Shut up,” Dean growled. “You don’t know what the hell you’re talking about. I can’t believe you would ever bring that up. What the hell is going on in your head, man?”

Again with that pitiful look. The one that made Dean feel like Sam could see right through him. “If I don’t know what I’m talking about, then where are you going right now, Dean?”

Dean left without an answer because he was going to see you, and Sam knew that.

****

Dean’s heart had been frozen in his chest for the last two hours. The hunt should have been simple. It was simple. Then Dean fucked up and you got hurt. 

Sam didn’t blame him. “People make mistakes,” he’d said. “She’s going to be okay.”

Except Dean Winchester didn’t make mistakes, and the fact you weren’t even conscious and your face was caked in blood had him terrified that you were not okay.

He sat in the library, his head in his hands because Sam had kicked him out of your room when he wouldn’t calm down. He almost cried in relief when his brother finally walked in, steering you by the shoulders. 

You had a dopey smile on your now clean face. 

“She had a nasty cut on her head,” Sam said, his voice quiet and gentle as he smiled down at his sister. “So we stitched her up and had some painkillers.”

You giggled and stumbled towards Dean. He stood and caught you around the waist as you leant into him.

“A lot of painkillers,” Sam said.

“You tryna knock her out, Sam?” Dean growled.

Sam pressed his lips together and said nothing. Dean got protective of you – Sam had learnt not to take it to heart. 

Dean looked down at you. Your chin rested against his chest and you were smiling up at him. He smoothed his hand over your hair. “Let’s get you to bed,” he said.

You pouted. “But I don’t wanna, De.”

He chuckled. You hadn’t spoken to him like that since you were a little girl. 

“Gotta do as you’re told, baby girl,” he murmured as he bent to lift your arms around his neck and slide his hands under your legs. 

They dangled as he pulled you up and settled your thighs on either side of his waist. Your face was cradled in the crook of his neck.

As he left the room, Dean avoided Sam’s knowing look.

****

You whined when Dean turned to leave after tucking you into your bed. Your hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“Staaayyy.”

Dean smiled and shook his head, again being reminded of a far younger version of you. 

“For a little bit,” he said. “Then you gotta sleep.” 

You grinned. “Promise.” 

Dean didn’t know it then, but everything was about to change between the two of you. 

He slid under the covers and lay on his side facing you. Your hand lifted and he closed his eyes for a few minutes as you traced your fingers along the lines of his face. 

“It’s no fair,” you said.

Dean opened his eyes. “What’s not fair?”

“That you’re so perfect.”

He chuckled. “I’m not perfect, sweetheart.”

“You are to me.” The smile faded from his face as he watched yours – took in the seriousness of your expression. “I wish I could find a man like you. A man I’m allowed to fall in love with. Why aren’t there any men like you, Dean?”

His brow furrowed and he shook his head, confused by your train of thought. Or, more precisely, hesitant to hope. “I …”

You finger traced over his bottom lip. “Maybe I can just have you.”

He sucked in a breath, reminded himself who you were to him – who you were meant to be. His baby sister. “I’m your brother, Y/N.”

Your eyes lifted to his. “So? Who’s gonna stop us?”

He didn’t have a good answer to give you. Because the only answer there was, was ‘no one’, and he was afraid if he said that his will power would cave in. 

Not that it mattered anyway because one moment you were staring at him, and the next you were pressing your lips to his. He pushed you away before he could allow himself to enjoy it.

“Y/N. No.” His voice was firm, steady. He was saying it more to himself than you. “You’re so doped up on drugs – you got no idea what you’re talking about. You’ll hate yourself for this in the morning.”

“And if I don’t?”

Again, the only answer there was to give wasn’t one he could give you.

“Go to sleep,” he said. 

****

Dean was sitting at the table in the kitchen when you walked in the next morning. He avoided your eyes, and if he hadn’t, maybe he would have seen it coming. But he didn’t.

Your hands were on his shoulders and you were pushing him back in his chair before he could get up the balls to even say good morning to you.

You straddled his lap and pressed your lips against his. He grabbed your shoulders and pushed you back.

“You kissed me back last night,” you said. “It was just for a second, but you did.” He dropped his eyes, too ashamed to deny the truth. “I don’t hate myself for it.” You lifted your fingers to his jaw and coaxed him to look up at you. “You shouldn’t hate yourself either.”

This time, when you pressed your lips against his, he didn’t push you away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around you and squeezed you tight as you cupped his face in your hands. 

“We have to be quick,” you murmured against his lips a moment later. “Sam’s in the shower. He’ll be out soon.”

It hadn’t been the first quickie that Dean ever had. But it was the first one that ever mattered. The first one he ever wanted to drag out for hours. The first one with you.

He promised himself when he had the time, he would do it properly – make love to you the way you deserved it. And as he finished inside you that morning with a growl and a bite to your shoulder like an animal, he knew he’d have that opportunity. 

You panted against him. Your face buried in his neck as he smoothed his hands over your back and hair, his own legs weak. 

Then Sam was in the doorway and his legs were weak for a whole other reason.

Dean waited for the disgust. He waited for the yelling. But all Sam did was press his lips together and give Dean that knowing look. The one that said he’d been waiting for this to happen. 

Dean wondered if Sam had always known it would come to this because he’d been fighting the urges for longer than he could remember. 

But now, he was done fighting.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
